Hollywood Heights Season 2: THe Music Continues
by Hollywoodheightsloveleddie
Summary: My idea of season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the plane began its decent Loren curled up to Eddie nudging her head on his shoulder. Even through Eddie's light gray shirt you can see his muscles bulging as he tightens his grip on Loren's hand. Loren's hand went onto Eddie's chest as they looked at Nora and Max who were sleeping on each other's shoulders and they saw Jake and Kelly with eyes and fingers glued to their tablets. They would occasionally would look up and survey their surroundings and give one another the occasionally wink, but nothing life altering.

"Eddie I'm nervous," Loren whispered hoping not to wake her mom and Max.

"Babe why are you nervous?" Eddie asked as a reassuring smile escaped onto his face.

"What if they only like me because I am just one step closer to you?" Loren responded as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Eddie slowly lifted up Loren's face and said,

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Eddie gave Loren a reassuring kiss as the plane touched the ground. Nora and Max slowly woke up.

"What's that noise?" Nora asked as she looked out her window seeing nothing.

Loren and Eddie began to hear the muffled noise Nora was speaking of. The pilot walked back and said we could exit the plane. Our driver was already unloading the plane Eddie told everyone to allow Loren to go out first. Loren stood up with a puzzled look on her face. She didn't realize Eddie allowed fans at the private airport strip. Loren stepped out of the plane to see hundreds of fans lined up behind a silver barricade just beyond the stretch limousine. Loren waved and walked down the stairs as tears started to roll down her check. Eddie wasn't far behind her. Eddie put on a hoodie, hat, sunglasses, and he pulled the strings of the sweatshirt closed a little. He wanted this day to be all about Loren.

"LOREN! LOREN! LOREN!" the fans roared as Loren pulled Eddie's hood off and pulled his hood off.

The fans roared slightly louder noticing Eddie was there. He had been dead for nearly a week and everyone was thrilled to see him. Loren pulled Eddie close as the cameras flashed. She signed a few autographs as Eddie headed into the limo.

Loren was so tired from signing Loren Tate she nearly fell asleep on Eddie's lap in the limo. They drove into New York as the day turned to night.

"Loren you better get some sleep we have a photo shoot in the morning," Kelly said as she looked up from her tablet.

"What?" Loren asked in astonishment.

"Eddie didn't tell you?" Jake replied "the label wants you and Eddie to be together on both of your covers. One will feature Loren as the star and the other with Eddie as the star. They are trying to reassure fans about your relationship and they think it will make for more sales."

"Oh," Loren said cautiously, "Eddie why didn't you tell me?"

"What I can't surprise her anymore?" Eddie asked looking at Jake.

They sat in silence waiting for someone to talk. Nora and Max went to dinner at the Hard Rock Café while everyone else went to their hotel room. Eddie and Loren were happy they got to share a room. That night they feel asleep in each other's arms on the coach in the middle of a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe checked her phone as her mom screamed,

"Cynthia!"

"What Jackie?"

"I just wanted to let you know Tyler called and left a message."

What? Why didn't Tyler call her cell phone? Why did he leave her alone in Fresno?

"Hey babe it's Tyler. Meet me in LA I have a surprise for you. I am so sorry I left you I now realize I love you Cynthia Kowalski or Chloe Carter whoever you are I love you and please come see me babe. Bye"

"Jackie, I am going to L.A. to see Tyler and tell him that I love him" Chloe screamed upstairs to her mom.

"Why are you going to see Tyler?" Jackie asked running down the stairs.

"Because I love him!" Chloe replied as she ran out the door into her car heading to L.A.

Chloe quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Tyler's number.

"Hello?" a voice replied.

Chloe couldn't believe it was Tyler.

"Hey baby I'm on my way to L.A."

"Great meet me at my place," Tyler replied.

"Ok," Chloe said unsettled.

"Love you babe," Tyler said as he hung up the phone.

Chloe hung up the phone and couldn't wait to see Tyler, but she needed to pick up a few things before she saw him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Phil!" Adrianna said as she sat on the couch with Mel looking through wedding books.

"What do you need babe?" he replied giving Adrianna a kiss as he sat down next to here.

Since Adrianna inherited nearly a million dollars from her father's death and the insurance of the clinic they were going above and beyond with their wedding and things needed for the baby and a house.

"What colors do you want for the wedding?" Adrianna asked.

"Whatever color you want," Phil said.

Now that Adrianna was nearly 5 months pregnant Phil needed to help a lot. To help get Adrianna's mind off the pregnancy and the wedding Phil had a big surprise for her. He had saved up nearly a thousand dollars to buy Adrianna a proper engagement ring, since she still wore Mel's ring.

"OWW!" Adriana screamed holding her stomach.

"Lisa!" Mel screamed for her "mother".

"Get the car," Lisa said to Phil knowing it was the baby causing the pain.

As they got into the hospital Phil started to get worried he held Adrianna's hand as Lisa and Melissa signed her in and got Adrianna into a wheelchair. Two hours later Phil came out and said,

"She's fine the babies are just kicking and she isn't used to that feeling yet."

"Babies?" Melissa and Lisa said nearly like it was rehearsed.

"Yea were having twins!" Phil said nearly crying with happiness.

"That's great!" Lisa said as both Melissa and Lisa gave them a hug.

"You guys can come see Adrianna now," Phil said as he started to walk towards the maternity hall.

As they entered the room Phil tried to get Adrianna's attention so he could propose the proper way. When the girls were done congratulating Adrianna and Phil on the babies they tried to find out the genders of the babies by trying to bribe the doctor into revealing the ultrasound observation sheets, but the doctor simply refused, Phil finally had his chance. He got Adrianna to sit on the side of the bed and Phil pulled Mel's cheap ring off her hand and got down on one knee.

"Phil, honey what are you doing?" Adrianna asked hesitantly.

"Mom," Mel said to Lisa pointing at Phil so she would see what was happening.

"Adrianna Masters I love you with all my heart and last time I proposed it wasn't the fairytale you deserve," Phil began as he pulled the ring out of his pocket, "You mean the world to me and I know you will be a great mom and I want to be there with you every step of the way for the rest of our lives. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become Mrs. Adrianna Sanders?"

"Yes!" Adrianna yelped in between tears.

Phil stood up squeezed her in a hug and kissed her on the forehead as claps roared little did Phil know that a majority of the hospital staff watched the proposal.

"I wouldn't want anything more!"

Phil bent down and kissed Adrianna's stomach then said,

"The twins will have the best family."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Max would you mind waiting for me in the car I have to use the restroom," Nora said slowly getting up from the table.

"Of course babe I'll call the car up for us," Max said giving Nora a quick kiss as he walked towards the exit of the restaurant.

Nora went into the bathroom and saw a Loren Tate purse on the sink. She looked up and saw it belonged to a girl about Loren's age.

"Excuse me where did you get that Loren Tate merchandise?" Nora asked.

"Oh this? The Loren Tate fan club made them," said the young girl.

"Oh wow so you're a fan of Loren? What's your name by the way?" Nora asked with the perfect idea in mind.

"My name is Rose and I am the president of the Loren Tate fan club of 5th Avenue. I have been trying for forever to get front row tickets and VIP passes, but they're too expensive." Rose said as her shoulders shrugged.

"Well Rose," Nora began to say as she found what she was looking for in her big purse, "what would you say if I could give you a VIP pass to Loren's private photo-shoot tomorrow?"

"Thanks miss but I think that's impossible unless you know Loren," Rose said as she began to walk out of the bathroom.

Nora pulled three extra passes out of her purse and gave them to Rose.

"I happen to be really close with Loren."

"Who are you?" Rose asked as she took the passes from Nora.

"I am Nora Tate."

Nora smile and opened the door as she said to Rose,

"I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Beep Beep* the alarm clock rang signaling it was 8 am. Eddie reached over Loren to turn of the alarm and trying not to wake her up. Loren woke even though Eddie never touched her.

"Good morning my little rock star" Loren said as she rolled over to sit on Eddie's lap and stare him in the eyes as she gave him a good morning kiss.

"Good morning my little superstar he said as they both pulled away from the kiss.

Eddie wanted to give Loren another kiss, but he knew that if he did they might end up being late for the photo shoot.

"Come on baby we got to go the car will be downstairs in an hour" Eddie said trying to lift Loren off of him.

"Ow!" Eddie screamed as Loren hit the wound on his leg.

"Sorry babe I forgot about the injury I am sorry," Loren said with a loving tone to her voice.

"It's fine I'm just joking it doesn't hurt," he said as a smile crept up onto Eddie's face.

Loren smile as she got up and went to their bedroom to go get changed. Eddie walked in as soon as he heard Loren close the bathroom door. All of a sudden there was a knock at the front door. Eddie looked and saw it was only Jake and Kelly. Eddie slowly opened the door and saw that Kelly had a small box, a small suitcase and a bunch of garment bags.

"Hi Eddie" Kelly and Jake said together.

"Hi, what are you guys doing here? What's in the box?" Eddie asked as she showed them in.

"We are just getting Loren and you dressed up the paparazzi is lining the building it took us about 30 minutes just to get inside," Kelly explained as Jake sat at the table.

"…And the box?" Eddie asked.

"Oh that's a bracelet for Loren we had it customized to for the her," Jake said not even bothering to look up from his tablet.

"Go get changed in the bedroom I'll help Loren get ready in the bathroom," Kelly said grabbing two garment bags the box and a small suitcase from Jake and hurried to the bathroom.

Eddie opened up the garment bag to reveal a pair of suit pants and a bright red shirt with a black tie. It took nearly 2 hours for Loren to get ready. When she finally came out she looked amazing. Eddie couldn't hold back a smile. Loren dress matched the red of Eddie's shirt. The dress came down just above her knee. The four of them quickly left the hotel just to be swarmed by the paparazzi snapping pictures and asking Eddie and Loren questions.

"Did he pop the question yet?" one man said as she pushed the recorder towards Loren.

"Is Chloe still in the picture?"

"Is Loren just a pretty face for the paparazzi?"

With that question Eddie stopped smiling and pulled Loren close and said,

"SHE is her to stay."

Not long after they got into the car and headed to the shoot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tyler?" Chloe said as she knocked on his door.

Knowing Tyler Chloe wasn't expecting anything special, but to her surprise things had changed. Tyler opened the door and embraced Chloe in a hug.

"Should I be worried?" Chloe asked Tyler with one intension in mind.

"No Eddie called off the investigation because he is with Loren so you should be safe," Tyler said as he squeezed Chloe tighter.

"Oh My God!" Chloe said as she pulled Tyler close and gave him a big kiss.

Tyler pushed her back to the couch but then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked trying to pull Tyler closer, but he pulled away and bent down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Chloe I realized how much you mean to me and that you are who I want to be with for the rest of my life. Will you do the honor of marrying me and stay with me forever?"

"Yes this time I mean that!" Chloe said as she watched Tyler pulling out a ring with two small diamonds that surround a pearl and placed it on Chloe's finger.

"I want to be married exactly one year from today," Tyler said as he walked over to the fridge.

Chloe lied down on the couch admiring her ring while Tyler went and grabbed some wine.

"I got a big offer to do a movie that will pay about $750,000 so that is the cost we have to pay for the wedding," Tyler said as he handed Chloe a glass.

"I will try to get a deal with either Victoria Secrets or Sports Illustrated to help pay for the rent," Chloe said as she chugged the whole glass and got some more from the bottle.

The next morning Chloe awoke to see Tyler next to her to her surprise they were both in nothing, but undergarments. Tyler was already awake and he grabbed Chloe and said,

"We should start to plan out the wedding, family, and even the new house."

"Wedding first," Chloe said.

"We can announce this tonight at the premier of a movie I was in," Tyler said.

"Which one?" Chloe asked.

"I have no idea I just focus on the money now," Tyler said.

"Ok I need a new dress though," Chloe said as she pulled off her engagement ring.

"Why aren't you wearing the ring?"

"I want to surprise everyone. What color are you wearing tonight?" Chloe asked as she looked through Tyler's closet.

"I was thinking blue," Tyler said as he pulled a blue shirt out of his closet and laying it on his bed.

"Ok I will go find a blue dress to match this," Chloe said as she held the shirt up surveying the color.

Chloe quickly gave Tyler a quick kiss and leaving to go to the store.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Adam?" Mel said as she opened the door to see her boyfriend.

"I thought you were in New York?" Adam asked.

"No something told me to stay here I have gone to film making classes at Cal," Melissa said as she gave Adam a kiss.

"I am so happy you decided to stay here. I am taking classes at Cal too," Adam said as he and Mel started to talk.

"Adam why are you here?" Phil asked from behind Mel not remembering about their relationship.

"Um the same thing you are being with your girl," Adam said as he pulled Mel close.

"Listen Adam I was thinking about having a family friend diner soon," Mel said to Adam as they walked up to her room.

"Sounds great I'll text Loren about it maybe she and Eddie can come too."

"I feel like you and Loren have grown a little distant lately," Adam said as they opened the door.

"Not really she invited me to meet her in New York, but I don't want to deal with that drama."

"Ok," Adam said.

They sat in silence for a little while.

"Mel I'm going to get the breaks on my car checked," Gus said as he checked in on Adam and Mel.

"I will be right back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When everyone was at the photo shoot they began to get Loren and Eddie into hair and make-up. All of a sudden the door opened Rose, another girl and Trent walked into the room. There was a silence when Nora screamed,

"What are you doing here Trent?!"

The room went silent and Loren turned to see them. Tears built up in her eyes. Trent and the girls walked over to Nora trying to die down the scene.

"You gave my daughter VIP passes. This is Rose and Lily Loren's fans," Trent began.

"How old are they you had them when we were married?! Is that why you left us?" Nora began as tears began to roll down her checks.

"Rose, Lily why don't you go and wait over there," Trent said signaling to a lounge area.

"I had Rose when I was at my bachelor party with Amy from work. And Lily…I had with the Amy after you and I got a divorce Amy and I eloped and had Lily a few years later she is only 10. Let's try not to make a scene my daughters just want to meet Loren," Trent said as he waved to Loren.

"Fine, but I am going to have you to leave," Nora said as she looked at the worried expression on Loren's face.

"I am only here for all my daughters," Trent said as he looked at Rose and Lily.

"Security!" Nora hollered just loud enough to be heard by the stage guards.

Trent was quickly escorted out as Nora walked over to Rose and Lily.

"Girls Loren has 10 minutes to talk to you guys, sign any merchandise, and take photo with you two," Nora started, "I'll go get Loren."

Nora slowly walked over Loren and said,

"Last night I met one of your biggest fans in Hard Rock Café and I gave her and her friend passes so you just have to spend 10 minutes with them."

"Of course Mom I'll go now because Eddie is having some individual pictures taken," Loren said as she moved hair out of her face.

"What's their names?" Loren wondered

"Rose and Lily," Nora said looking away from Loren showing she didn't want to talk about the rest.

Loren walked over to Rose and Lily with a smile on her face.

"Hi girls I'm Loren Tate."

"Hi this is my sister Rose Tate and I'm Lily Tate."

Loren didn't know what to say all that could come out of her mouth was,

"Tate?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tyler," Chloe said pulling her dress from the garment bag.

"Yea babe," Tyler said as he came up behind Chloe to give her a kiss.

"First off don't scare me and secondly we should be getting ready," Chloe said in a snotty yet kind voice.

"Oh one more thing I think there may have been a few photographs of me and my engagement ring," Chloe said quickly trying to make sure Tyler didn't hear.

Tyler quick went and turned on gossip TV to see a picture of Chloe and her engagement ring along with a picture of Eddie. The headliner read: Are they back on? Chloe's supposedly friend Lily Parks the interviewer started the story,

"Could the super star be coming back to his ex? After today being posed with a Loren Tate Eddie Duran could be living the typically superstar life. What does this mean for Chloe Carter? We will get you more on this story tomorrow."

With that Tyler clicked off the TV and turned to the kitchen.

"Are you mad?" Chloe asked from behind the wall only to show her face.

"No I just wanted to see what Lily thought we will be able to shut up all those reporters tonight don't wor—," Tyler began before being interrupted by the phone ringing.

"What?" Tyler asked as he pulled the phone close to his ear. He hates to be interrupted.

"Really?"

"Thanks for letting me know."

"Babe what was the phone call about?" Chloe asked coming out from behind the wall.

"Remember where we brought the car to after the accident? The place in the valley. It burned down with all the owners and workers inside. There is no way we can possibly be caught by the police we are home free."

Tyler turned to Chloe and gave her a big hug as she said,

"That's great babe. We need to get read and show all those gossips the next big Hollywood couple."

Chloe grabbed one of her bags and sat down on the couch as she began to do her hair and make-up Tyler just stood there.

"What are you doing go get ready," Chloe said as she began to apply eye shadow.

"When we go don't wear the ring I want to do a public proposal with everyone there to see," Tyler said as she stared into Chloe's eyes.

"What if they ask me about the ring from this morning?" Chloe said as she took the ring off and gave it to Tyler.

"Say it was your grandmother's," Tyler said as he took the ring and walked out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chloe asked as she stood up not knowing what was going on.

"Relax babe don't worry I am just going to get two small pearls add on to the ring so it looks different from this morning."

Chloe relax as she nodded to Tyler she knew she needed to get ready they only had 2 hours before the movie premier. Chloe did her makeup and hair then had extra time to watch TV only to see the only thing on was "news" about her and Eddie. When the headline on one channel read "Ms. Chloe Duran" Chloe started to cry. Her make-up started to run down her cheek she hated the thought of being with Eddie, but she hated the fact they didn't know who her real Mr. Right was. Chloe quickly wiped away the tear and readjusted her makeup.

Tyler walked in moments later with the ring box nowhere in sight.

"Did you lose the ring?" Chloe asked as she stood up.

"Will you please calm down? Its right here I just want the ring to be a surprise for you." Tyler said as he gave Chloe a kiss.

Two hours later Chloe and Tyler stepped out of their limo hand in hand. Tyler stepped out first smiled then turned to help out Chloe. The crowd nearly went silent all you could hear were the clicks of the cameras. The crowd soon erupted with cheers as they took in the new couple.

"Tyler" one reporter screamed from one side.

"Tyler" another screamed.

Tyler and Chloe walked down the red carpet and posed for pictures even sneaking a few kisses in between moving.

"Are you ready for the interview?" One of the organizers asked Tyler.

"Yea which interviewer do I go to?" Tyler said to the man as he winked at Chloe.

"Just make your way down the line. There is a X on the carpet to mark where the center of the line of reporters is."

"Thanks," Tyler said as he and Chloe walked down the line of reporters.

"Who are you dating now?" One reporter asked.

Unsure of how to answer the question the couple just kissed.

"Tyler who was the hardest to work with onset?" Another screamed from right in front of them.

"All the girls, they're such divas," Tyler said giving a little chuckle at the end.

After about a dozen more question they finally reached Lily Parks. She was right at the X.

"Tyler! Chloe!" Lily said trying to get their attention.

"Chloe whose ring was that you had one are you two engaged?

"It was my great grandmother's ring. Today was her birthday and I wore it to remember her and keep her close to my heart."

"Oh. How sweet. So does that mean you two aren't engaged?" Lily asked.

Within second Tyler bent down on one knee and said,

"You are my star Chloe Carter will you please to me a favor by making me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Tyler pulled the ring box out to revel a beautiful ring.

"Yes a thousand times yes!" Chloe said

When Chloe went to give Tyler a hug Tyler said,

"I got it engraved too. It says _Tyler _on the inside so you will always have me close to your heart."

Chloe began to cry she couldn't believe it. Tyler was the right person all along. They turned back to Lily and the rest of the reporters who had all eyes and cameras locked on them.

"Does that answer your questions?" Tyler said with a smile.

With that the two made their way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mel!" Lisa screamed from the bottom of the stairs.

Mel could tell something was wrong by the way Lisa was talking. Mel looked at Adam and at that moment they both sprung up from the floor and ran to see why Lisa was screaming.

"Where did Gus go?" Lisa asked liked she was still hopeful.

"To the Valley repairs to get his breaks checked why?" Mel said as she rushed down the stairs.

All Lisa could do was point to the TV screen. The Valley Repairs was shown up in flames.

"Adam start the car," Mel muffled handing Adam keys.

Adam quickly ran out to the car. Together Lisa and Mel cried as they started to walk towards the car.

"Lisa where's Phil and Adrianna?"

"There at the doctors I already called them," Lisa said in between tears.

When they reached the car Adam had already had the car tuned to their favorite station and had all the windows down in an attempt to calm them down.

"Drive," Mel said as soon as she was buckled into the passenger seat.

Within ten minutes they could see the police line. Before the car was even stopped Lisa opened the door and ran to the line of ambulance to try to see if her husband was among those who were able to escape the flames.

"Lis-sa," she heard a familiar voice say.

By now Mel and Adam had caught up to Lisa.

"Was that?" Melissa asked hesitantly.

"Gus? Dad?" Mel began to scream.

"There!" Adam screamed as he pointed to a person lying limped on a stretcher behind the police line.

Mel and Lisa didn't hesitate they ran as fast as they could in no shoes. They couldn't believe they're eyes. Mel wasn't sure to cry tears of joy or tears of sadness. When they reached Gus he was unconscious and only breathing only a little bit. The ambulance doors closed with Gus being attached to medicine. Lisa and Mel started to run faster, but couldn't catch the ambulance so they ran to their car. Adam was already one step ahead of them. Adam had pulled the car up to the police line. Mel and Lisa quickly jumped in.

"Follow that ambulance," Mel said as she pointed towards an ambulance that was already heading down the road.

Adam sped ahead and followed the ambulance to the hospital. As soon as they arrived they all jumped out of the car as Adam went to park. Melissa and Lisa ran into the hospital yet were stopped by a doctor as they saw Gus go flat line.

Phil and Adrianna ran in just to see Lisa and Mel crying in each other's arms.

"What's going on?"

Mel could only say one word,

"Flat line."

"Mrs. Sanders," the doctor began as he walked into the waiting room. "We were able to successfully revive your husband. There is one side effect. He had experienced extreme head and brain damage. He has extreme amnesia."

"I don't care. Am I able to see him," Lisa said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes, but…" the doctor began, but by that time Lisa was already in Gus's hospital room.

"Gus how are you feeling?" Lisa said.

"Who's Gus? Who are you? Why are you here?" Gus asked question after question he was completely clueless.

Lisa began to cry as Mel walked into the room.

"Hi Dad how are you feeling?" Mel asked as she gave him a hug.

"Get off of me. Who are you?" Gus asked as he pushed Mel away.

Mel began to cry as Phil walked into the room.

"Dad would you like to see the picture of your grandchildren."

"Grandkids? Who are you? Why are all you strange people walking into my room?"

"Please leave!" demanded as they saw Gus begin to lose consciousness again.

As Lisa walked out she knew she needed to do something, but wasn't sure how to do it. To buy her time she left her purse in the room she would have to come back and get it sooner or later.

Mel ran into Adam's arms as they entered the hospital waiting room.

"He didn't remember me," Mel said between sobs.

"Mom can we go home now?" Phil asked as he wiped away tears.

"I left my purse in Gus's room, but you and Adrianna can go home. Mel and I might stay a

while," Lisa said in between sobs.

"Adam we'll take you home," Phil said as he patted Adam's back.

"Will you be ok without me?" Adam asked as he looked down at Mel.

"I'll be fine," Mel said as she began to sit in a chair.

Adam left with Adrianna and Phil. Mel and Lisa continued to cry in the hospital waiting room.

Lisa began to doze off and Mel started to pace up and down the hallway she didn't know how to handle the situation. Her first instinct was to call Loren.

"Hi Lo, call me back I need to talk." Mel said to Loren's voicemail.

A few minutes later Lisa finally was able to wake up.

"Lisa we shouldn't stay here we will just become more and more miserable," Mel said.

"Fine, let me just go get my purse."

Lisa was able to talk her way into getting back into Gus's room. She walked in grabbed her purse and turned to Gus and saw he was a awake. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips and said,

"I'm your wife, Lisa."

As Lisa left the room she heard Gus say,

"I remember."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The tears started to roll down Loren's eyes when she heard the word "Tate" come out of their mouths. Eddie saw how upset Loren was getting and ran away from the camera to comfort Loren.

"Hi girls I'm Eddie Duran."

Eddie whispered to Loren,

"I know you aren't happy right now, but just fight through it I'll be here with you through it all."

"So from what I understand you girls would like a few autographs. Maybe even a photo," Eddie said trying to reassure Loren and the girls.

Loren let out a fake smile and started to autograph any of the girl's merchandise and then she smiled for a picture.

"One question how is your last name Tate?" Loren asked.

"Our Dad never told us, but he said it was because he didn't want to mention us with the divorce so it just looked like we were sisters and your mom took you and dad took us," Rose said.

Loren began to cry. Trent did this all so he didn't have to pay money to support Loren by saying that he had another kid. Eddie saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Eddie who was standing right next to her turned and gave her a kiss then whispered in her ear and said,

"Babe we should go take some pictures now."

Loren agreed and said to the girls,

"It was nice to meet you girls. I'll try to stay in touch."

With that Loren smiled and turned towards the photographer and said,

"I am ready."

"It's about time," the photographer said with a chuckle.

Loren was able to stand in front of the camera and put on a smile. A few shots later Eddie walked into the picture by hugging Loren around her waist and smiling over her shoulder. A few shots later Loren turns her back to the camera.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Eddie asked.

"I can't keep smiling after what just happened," Loren said as a tear rolled down her face.

Eddie took his hand and whipped away the tear and said,

"Don't look at the camera then. Just look at me." Eddie said as he grabbed Loren's waist.

Eddie was able to turn Loren so they were staring into one another's eyes. A smile sneaked across Loren's face as she looked into Eddie's mysterious eyes. The camera clicked as fast as possible. Eddie smiled and said,

"I think we should end with that picture."

"I couldn't agree more," the photographer said as he looked at the computer screen to see how the picture turned out.

Loren grabbed Eddie hand and dragged him to the computer screen to see the final product. Kelly and Jake were already there. When the last picture came up of Loren and Eddie everyone said in unison,

"That's the album cover!"

Loren still couldn't get the fact that her Mom had given Trent's kids VIP passes. Loren walked over to her mom and said,

"Are you trying to mess up my big chance?"

"No, I didn't know…" Nora said before Loren cut her off.

"So you just gave some random kid a pass and didn't ask her last name or anything? I thought you were responsible?" Loren said as she started to cry.

Before Nora could even say anything else Loren screamed,

"Don't bother talking to me!"

Loren grabbed Eddie's hand and ran out of the studio. Max walked to Nora and gave her a hug as he said,

"Don't worry it's not your fault. I think she'll come around don't worry."

Loren and Eddie got into their car and then Eddie said,

"Driver, hotel please."

Eddie turned to Loren and comforted her in a hug. Loren knew this is where she could cry and be safe. Eddie held her in a hug the whole way to the hotel. When they arrived they could see paparazzi swarming the place. Eddie scrambled all around the car to look for something to block Loren. He knew she didn't like the way she looked. Eddie was able to find some sunglasses for Loren to wear.

"You can stop here," Eddie said as he handed Loren the sunglasses.

The car stopped and Eddie opened the door grabbed Loren's hand and walked out of the car.

"Eddie! Eddie!" paparazzi called.

"Did you hear Tyler and Chloe are engaged?" another man screamed.

"Good for them," Eddie said as he made his way through the press.

Eddie and Loren were finally able to make it inside.

"Loren do you want room service?" Eddie asked as they were in the elevator.

"That sounds great," Loren said as a smile snuck across her face as Eddie kissed her neck.

When they arrived in their room Eddie grabbed the phone and ordered a sampler diner and a dessert buffet.

"Hey Lo why don't you take a shower it'll help you calm down and relax," Eddie said as he turned on the TV.

"That sounds great," Loren said as she walked into the bathroom.

When Loren got out the room service was there and Eddie was sitting in a robe on the couch waiting for Loren.

"Did you know you sing in the shower," Eddie said with a chuckle.

"I only do when I'm nervous," Loren said as she pulled the covers off the food.

"Why are you nervous?" Eddie asked as he walked to the table.

"The festival is tomorrow," Loren said as she started to eat a small salad.

"I will be with you the whole way you don't have to be nervous," Eddie said as he sat down and smiled.

"Don't worry you will do great anyway I have a surprise planned for you after the festival," Eddie said as he started to eat some steak.

"What is it?" Loren asked as she got up and stood behind Eddie.

"There is no way you can get the surprise out of me," Eddie said.

"Are you sure?" Loren asked as she gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you Loren Tate," Eddie said as he continued to eat.

"I love you Eddie Duran," Loren said as she sat back down.

"Don't worry you will be great because there will be music," Eddie said as he winked.


End file.
